poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Relationships
This article details the various close relationships explored throughout Pooh's Adventures and other spin-offs, including best friends, romances, student-teacher relationships, rivalry relationships, arch-eneimes and family relationships Best friendships Winnie the Pooh and co./Ash, Misty, and Brock: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore traveled to the Pokémon World to look for an old friend of Christopher Robin's Ash Ketchum and met him along his friends Pikachu, Misty and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie. And together they went to New Island and put a stop to Mewtwo's evil plan until he is redeemed by Ash's actions. Since then Ash and Pikachu have reunited with them when they joined the the Chinese Imperial Army in Pooh's Adventures of Mulan. Now he and Misty and Brock formed a strong bond with Pooh and his friends and go on many adventure together during their Pokémon journey. Ash shows very protective to Pooh and his friends. Tigger loves to play with Pikachu and finds him funny. Misty is very fond with Piglet. Rabbit and Brock show each other a great respect but much to Rabbit and Misty's annoyance Brock can always shows his "way" with girls. Ash and his friends always gave Eeyore's comfort when he's always and gets along with him. Winnie the Pooh and co./Littlefoot and his friends Winnie the Pooh and co./Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish Winnie the Pooh and co./Simba Winnie the Pooh and co./Timon and Pumbaa Winnie the Pooh and co./Power Rangers Winnie the Pooh and co./The Digidestined Winnie the Pooh and co./The Mane Six Winnie the Pooh and co./Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends Winnie the Pooh and co./SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends Winnie the Pooh and co./Alex and his friends Winnie the Pooh and co./Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private Winnie the Pooh and co./Lightning McQueen Winnie the Pooh and co./Mater Winnie the Pooh and co./Cruz Ramirez Winnie the Pooh and co./Aladar and his family Winnie the Pooh and co./Green Rangers Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Power Rangers Woody Woodpecker and Ttark Ariel and Littlefoot Twilight Sparkle and Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar) Tino Tonitini and Squire Flicker Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Pollie Pi, Karen Rooney and McKenzie Fox Olie Polie and Billy Bevel Aqua, Terra and Ventus Cyd Ripley and Shelby Tigger and Bolin Romantic relationships Mewtwo and The Good Fairy Bowser and Mistress 9 Bowser Junior and Ranamon Bowser Junior and Azula Ash Ketchum and Serena Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer Boba Fett and Moonlight Shimmer Zordon and Paluntena Austin Moon & Ally Dawson Lela & Tanner Rapunzel & Flynn Rider Aqua & Ventus Dez Wade & Carrie Student-Teacher relationships Mewtwo and Master Splinter Ashoka Tano and Darth Vader Elsa and Darth Vader Aisling and Darth Vader Power Rangers and Zordon Pit and Paluntena Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter Batman and Darkwing Duck Batman and Green Ranger Mewtwo and Korra Darth Vader and Zordon Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger Rivalry relationships Scrooge McDuck and Mr. Krabs Gmerl and Philmac Arch-Enemies relationships Bowser and Zordon Mewtwo and Bowser Aisling and Bowser Junior Good Fairy and Mistress 9 Korra and Azula Tigger and Shere Khan Rainbow Dash and Starscream Brian Griffin and the Dazzlings Peter Griffin and Ernie the Giant Chicken Sora and Lord Zedd Family relationships Misty and Cinderella Starlight Glimmer and Lightning McQueen Mistress 9 and Ghetsis Ash Ketchum and April O'Neil The Digidestined and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Kitty Katswell and Hanah Streaker Ginger Grant and Liv Rooney Bowser and Dark Specter Bowser Junior and the Koopalings Category:Details in crossovers